Elaia
by Iria4285
Summary: This is the story of a half elf mage girl named Elaia
1. Default Chapter

Hi this is going to be my first book that I do here so I expect that you are going to enjoy it. I t would be a Dragonlance book and it would start at the year 370 AC. The main character is a halfelf, half ergothian half kagonesti, mage girl of 62 years whose human name is Elaia Mastermate and elven name is Elaiashalori. The elven name hasn't got last name because her mother is a dark elf, because she made the "horrible" crime of loving a human. The book will start at her arriving to Solace because she must pass the town to arrive to Wayreth to make "The Test". 


	2. Solace

1. Solace  
  
It was twilight when Elaia saw the arboreal city of Solace, and after a day of walking she was exhausted and the only thing she wanted was to rest and have a dinner, luckily his cousin Dunbar had say that she would be well received in the Inn of Last Home, the inn of the Heroes of the Lance Caramon and Tika Majere, so she went where his cousin had directed her and entered in one of the most noisiest inns she had gone, and also one of the inns that mages, half elves and kender were well welcomed, she was happy of the first two things were, the third one she was relieved that she had the trunk, with all her things, closed magically because otherwise she would be nervous.

- How much costs a dinner, a room for one person and a breakfast?- she asked to the waitress.

- It's 2 steel coins and 2 gold coins if you want lunch tomorrow- she answered.

- Fine to me, but I won't stay for lunch- then she lowered the voice- have you seen young magic users like me?

- A human girl with red robes it's in a table, her name I think that is Jenna, and has asked the same thing as you; and yesterday a elf also with red robes leaved after sleeping, I think he was called Telfin, you're the first white robe.-she said whispering.

She nodded and gave her the two steel coins and she went to a empty table near the red robe.

-Are you going to Waireth?-Elaia asked in magic speak

- Yes – she said in magic speak

-Can I go with you, it's my first time- Elaia said

-Mine too, but probably the forest would find us- she said

-I know, but I prefer going with someone- Elaia said.

-Me too- the girl grinned.

-Great, my name is Elaia- she said

-Mine, Jenna- she said

- Mind if I seat with you?- she said

-Sure- said Jenna.  
  
Elaia changed of seat and gave Jenna a little smile, because after the conversation she was sure that as she the girl was also going to have the feared and difficult Test of High Sorcery, a test that unfortunately the price of no passing it was... DEATH and thought normally the arch mages didn't let do it if they weren't very sure that you will pass, it could be that in a month one of them would be dead.

-You are doing also the Test no?- Elaia asked

-Yes it's true, I having it in two weeks- Jenna said

-Me too- she said

-Well we would pass, sure- she said in a trembling voice.

-Don't doubt it – said Elaia.- and also if they weren't sure they wouldn't have send the letter.

-You are right- Jenna said

Then both of them looked directly to the others eyes, made a little grin and said in unison: I'm absolutely terrified. Then both of them made a smile of relief, because the two girls thought that they were the only ones with that big terror of failing and it was a relief because if both of them had this terror of being dead after the Test, probably they wouldn't be the only ones. Also in that moment, thought they didn't knew it, a friendship between the two girls started.


	3. The Tower of Waireth

2. The Tower of Wayreth  
  
Jenna and Elaia ate breakfast with each other, in the time they have known a little about each other after talking quite a lot, both of them knew that they had gone to the same school in Palanthas and the reason was that Elaia had finished 5 years before and the rest of the time till now she had been learning kagonesti magic with her mother. Both were impressed of having great wizards in the family, the father of Jenna was Justarius the Head of the Conclave and the "little" cousin of Elaia, Dunbar Mastermate, was head of the white robes. Elaia had also commented in their journey that maybe there would be an elf, red robe, in the Test named Telbin because the waitress had said that had come the day before us. After that they had joked if it could be possible that between that elf and Lord Dalamar, the head of the black robes, as the mage was a dark elf, there could be familiar ties as them two, to make a light conversation between them two. During a week they went walking through Abanasinia and went by the borders of Qualinesti, in the journey they were attacked by some draconians and also goblins and ogres, in the journey it was seen that Elaia had more experience in combat that Jenna and the half elf girl calmed Jenna saying that as she wanted to be war mage she had trained a lot with fighting spells so it was normal that in combat she would be best. Then Jenna asked her if she knew spells for dragons, and Elaia said that she had but that she had to say that the times she had been near a dragon the dragon fear had been so big that she had couldn't do nothing. Finally the day they had to do the Test the Wayreth Forest found them and they began to walk without talking because they were too nervous to do it and after what to them seemed an eternity the Tower of Waireth appeared in front of them. They entered and saw that there were that them and a qualinesti were the only girls and that in there of boys were a silvanesti, a half kender, and a half ogre. Elaia and the qualinesti girl were white robed, Jenna and the rest were red robes. Both girls in a mute agreement decided to separate and look the spells in the book also Jenna went between the half kender and the half ogre and Elaia between the two elves. In the moment Elaia sat the qualinesti commented: "Great another breed in the Tower" and the girl turned to the silvanesti and asked if he thought that the spell she had here of turning someone in gully dwarf would be a benefit to the qualinesti girl in her left, the silvanesti controlling his laughter said that he thought it would be the biggest favor she could do to all the people that were here. So Elaia turning to the qualinesti asked her if she could do the favor of standing in front of her so she could perform the spell. At this moment the silvanesti and the others began to laugh madly and the qualinesti red in the face went to the other side of the room. After this Jenna said that Elaia had been great but that maybe she had passed a little and that she could apologize, but Elaia turned serious and said that only if the qualinesti apologized before. After that the other three nodded, and said that before coming them the qualinesti had despised the silvanesti for bringing the red robes, the half kender and half ogre for being "breeds" so they were quite happy of what Elaia had done. After that each of them was presented the silvanesti name was Telbin, the half kender Tory and the half ogre name was Umaist. Then Elaia commented that her elven name was Elaiashalori and that in kagonesti meant "light of beloved" and that thought it may change after the Test she wanted to be a white robe. The other four said that in their case it was the same thought it would be different because the wanted to be red robes. Finally they saw that Telbin, Tory and Jenna what was more important was having knowledge, Elaia and Umaist wanted to be war mages.  
  
Then a big hand appeared on nowhere and a voice said "Apprentices, pass to the Hall of Mages". They entered into a hall were they saw a hall with all the Conclave of Mages and then Justarius, Head of the Conclave, and Jenna's father said: "Welcome apprentices to the Tower of Waireth were you will have the Test, I'm Justarius Head of the Conclave and if you don't want the door is there and you can go, but remember that if you turn out you can't return here never." Justarius stopped talking to give time if someone had to go, but no one did it. "After this I will say the three Fundamental Laws of Magic are: 1. All wizards are brothers in order. All orders are brothers in power. 2. The places of High Sorcery are held in common among all the orders and no magic is to be used there in anger against a fellow wizard.3. The world beyond the walls may bring brother against brother but that is the way of the universe. Finally, that Lunitari guides you in the Test " After the speech Justarius sat down and Dunbar Mastermate went up and said "That the benediction of Solinari be in the six of you". Then Lord Dalamar said "That Nuitari gives you strength to pass the test. I will now say your names and when I say them you have to pass that door. Telbin of Silvanost, Jenna of Palanthas, Narakethyar of Porliost, Elaia of Gulfport..."  
  
Note: I have some ideas for the Test but it would be great if you said some of them. Narakethyar is the name of the qualinesti girl Nara means heart and kethyar pride, I think it's a quite good name for the character, also Porliost is a city in Qualinesti and Gulfport another city in Northern Ergoth. Finally I have explained the meaning of the elven name of Elaia, "Elaia" isn't any word of the elven language is the archaic form of the greek name Elia that means light, but shalori in kagonesti means beloved so in a way if you mix ancient greek and kagonesti Elaiashalori means "light of beloved". Telbin is the name of a very little character of a fan fiction I have read and Tory and Umaist are invented names. All the other character are from the great Dragonlance authors Margaret Weis and Terry Hickman. 


	4. The Test

Notes: The text that I'm going to write it's quite the copy of how a Dragonlance fan whose nick is Raelana has thought it would be the creation of the Dragon Orbs, the fan fiction can be read in the page thought if you don't know Spanish you would be quite lost as you know in the Chronicles its told that the Orbs where one of the few things that the three Orders had an agreement. Dimus is the Head of the White robes, Carenia is the Head of the Conclave and of the Red Robes and Fistandilius is the Head of the Black Robes.

3. The test

Dimus entered in the room where the mages were, in the construction of the Orbs the White Robes had had to prepare the water that would crystallize during the spell and would adopt the form of transparent spheres to lock up in its interior the essence of the dragons. It was a quite complicated spell because the littlest error would make appear cracks in the surface of the spheres. She stopped just in front of the Elaia, that was having problems with the spell and said: "Come on girl we only have till this night." and Elaia nodded and in that moment she saw she had been wrong in the inflection of the last syllable of the third word and she repeated the spell. " Its fine like this arch mage?" she asked "Very well magi, get the water and help me bring it to the

laboratory". Mage girl and arch mage ascended the stairs to the laboratory were both of them started to distribute the water in the five pedestals. When it have mostly finished Dimus said to Elaia that she better went to her room to review the spells they would use in the night. Elaia entered in her room and thought she knew that she had to review she couldn't do it, no one of the mages here knew it but she was completely terrified of dragons, it was the only thing that had stopped going to war, because if it wasn't of dragons... she always had wanted to be war mage but dragons literally terrified her even metallic ones, and they were in the same band. Luckily she had stayed here, but now, there were the orbs and for what she had been told the essence of the chromatic dragons would be inside of the laboratory and she was completely terrified. "Please, Solinari give me strength to overcome my fear, give me the strength because if not I would die and I don't want to, please Solinari please.", a voice said "I can't give you strength the strength must come of you, of your heart and soul not from me." A female voice said "My cousin it's right you must get your strength of you and as you are a mage from magic." But then another voice said "These two are wrong, you can't get strength of you, but if you get my guidance and my color I would give you the strength for this and for lot more things." Elaia saw that the light was changing the color of her robe and didn't understand it, she knew who were the voices and thought a part of her, the elven one despised the 2nd and the 3rd the other part was doubtful, she knew that Solinari was her god, but she thought of what had said Nuitari and it would be a relief if he gave her strength, but also the elven part of her said that Nuitari give it because of interest and power and she had became mage for very different reasons, and thought it would be a relief also it would be the easy path not the right one, then Solinari and Lunitari would be right she must find the strength inside her, but from were she must get it from her heart or soul as Solinari said or like had said Lunitari from magic in her, what was more important, her heart and soul or magic, thought the solution maybe was using the both as magic like had said Lunitari was inside her, inside her soul and heart. "Thanks Solinari and Lunitari for your advice I'm going to try to use it." And when she think it she saw that it was true, maybe she had get the difficult path but it was the correct one, so he get her spell book and started to review the spells.

Hours later all were prepared, the magicians remained in the bottom of the stairs that lead to the laboratory of Fistandantilus hoping that the night felt on the city. When Solinari began to raise by the horizon, the White Robes entered the laboratory preceded by Dimus. They started then to chant their spells in a non ending repetition, shortly after the red robes entered and started also chanting, finally entered the Black Robes that after a gesture of Fistandilius brought the young dragons to the pillars, after this Fistandilius said a word in arcane language and the blood began to flow of a wound opened in the flank of the young, the blood mixed with the water forming a doughy liquid that floated in the gold pedestals.

Carenia went ahead, without leaving the circle and cleared with the end of its fingers the disagreeable liquid while it pronounced arcane words, its hands were stained of diamond dust that began to emit an intense brightness. It was a call. Carenia repeated the verse five times

Soon beating of great wings was listened to in the outside flying over the tower but the magicians did not break their concentration and continued intoning their chants, to a signal of the Heads, the magicians took themselves from the hands, each one of them tightened the hands of two companions of the other two orders. The magic became visible and suddenly thousands of energy rays flowed of their bodies and filled the room.

First in arriving it was an enormous red dragon that fluttered desperately when being in that small room, the dragon did not understand that it was his essence which had attracted the chants of the magicians not his body and tried to destroy the walls with claws that it did not have. Their wings remained hooked in magical threads, the fire that tried to expel was absorbed by rays from arcane energy. In that moment Elaia was beginning to loss control, but then she started to say "I have the strength inside I can do it I have to do it".

Soon the room filled of dragons of all the colors and all the sizes. And thought she find it quite impossible she fight her fear with all herself, heart, soul and magic because she had to.

Fistandantilus issued the order and all the magic stopped suddenly, the magicians separated, those that still were standing after the energy storm contemplated overwhelmed the diamond circle, where the three arch mages were standing. Carenia breathed deep. The essence of the dragons that was in the air vanished not having magic to take hold itself. The blood of the young had finish to flow. The three moons were in the sky.

With the eyes still closed. Carenia extended the hands and it offered them to his companions, Fistandantilus tightened it with all the force of which he was able and Carenia pronounced the words that would create the magical spheres.

- Ast tsaran mioparaln Suh kahon Lunitari tantarilah.

- Ast tsaran mioparaln Suh kahon Solinari tantarilah - coreó Dimus.

- Ast tsaran mioparaln Suh kahon Nuitari tantarilah - Fistandantilus repeated.

Of the fingers of Carenia it began to leave blood, red blood, human, and the blood slipped on the diamond dust that still continued in the ground, the hands of Carenia loosen and, taking the dust of the ground, it dropped it on the pedestals while it continued murmuring the arcane words:

- Ast tsaran mioparaln Degang Suh kahon tantarilah - all repeated simultaneously, the blood of the hands of Carenia was mixed with the viscous liquid that floated on the pedestals, the water began to become shining, strong, powerful.

Returning to the center of the circle. Carenia returned to unite its hands to those of its companions.

- We request the Gods - she ordered, closing the eyes and right away a powerful white, red and black light illuminated the room responding to his words and the three lights entered inside Elaia giving her a great pain that make her lost her conscience.

She wake up and saw she was in front a Red Robe and a Black Robe that thought she knew that she knew them she wasn't sure. The Black Robe made a pass and smiling said:

- Quithain, Magus- he said

Elaia frowned to think and then she widened the eyes, "I have passed the Test!" all the things had passed in her mind, she hadn't been never in the Tower of Palanthas and she had not helped to create the orbs.

- All the things that have passed have been an illusion?- she said

- All of them, this is how through some diaries we have read of the people there, it would have been the making of the Dragon Orbs.

- What happened in my room it was also all illusion? - She said

- The room is like one of the Palanthas Tower, which I use for apprentices. - Lord Dalamar said

- No Dalamar, Elaia refers to another thing could you go out I must talk with her alone- said Justarius. - I'm right no? - He said to Elaia.

Elaia turned red and nodded.

- So They talked to me? - She asked when Dalamar went out.

- Yes They talked to you, and also She asked me to give you this.

Justarius made an arcane sign and in his hands appeared a staff carved from an unknown red stone with a big ruby in its tip, held there by four columns made of the same material.

- The Staff of Lunitari! – said Elaia in an awed voice.

-It's Her gift- said Justarius smiling.

She nodded, then wanting to change of subject she asked if all the ones that have done the Test with her had passed it, and Justarius said that fortunately all have passed, she felt happy for them, thought the half kender have changed to White Robe and the half ogre had lost the right arm in his. Elaia was happy that Tory had changed of color but was sad of what had passed to Umaist, finally she asked where she could find them and he said that in the moment they were resting, then with sarcastic voice she asked if she could know were she can find the Head of the White Robes because she wanted to present herself to the head of her order. And Justarius smiling indulgently directed her to his room. When she arrived she knocked the door and inside someone said: "Who it is?"

- Master, my name is Elaia Mastermate and I come here to inform you that after passing the Test I'm proud to announce you that I have been chose to be a White Robe, as I have not been misdirected probably you are the Head of the White Robes Dumber Mastermate?- she said trying to control her laughter

- Enter apprentice- said a loud voice

Elaia entered the room and gave a great hug to his "little" cousin. The girl was happy to see him because he was probably the member of her father's family whom she was more attached. After the hug they started to talk.


	5. Hiatus

For the ones that have been reading this story I'm sorry but I can't continue it I'm blank with ideas , so i guess i'm in hiatus. Maybe I will continue it but for now I see it impossible. I know i would have to post earlier but i thought i would get inspiration.


End file.
